blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pickle/Gallery/Season 1 (11-20)
Truckball Team-Up S1E11 Crusher's team practicing.png S1E11 Pickle cheerleading.png S1E11 Pickle cheers "Way to practice!".png S1E11 Pickle sees Crusher isn't practicing.png S1E11 Pickle cheers "You should practice!".png S1E11 Crusher stops Pickle.png S1E11 Ball bounces all over the place.png S1E11 Pickle ducks.png S1E11 Pickle "LOOK OUT!".png S1E11 Pickle "That play still needs a little work".png S1E11 Pickle reminding that Blaze has a team now.png S1E11 Pickle "All you can do is try your best".png S1E11 Crusher "I can cheat!".png S1E11 Pickle cheers for Crusher's team.png|"That’s alright! That's okay!" S1E11 Pickle cheering "You'll do better next time, yay!".png|"You'll do better next time, yay!" S1E11 Pickle flinches at Crusher's goal.png|"Ouch! Ooh!" S1E11 Pickle cheering "I'm sure that's what you meant to do!".png|"I'm sure that’s what you meant to do!" S1E11 Teams grouping up during the timeout.png S1E11 Crusher talking to his team.png S1E11 Pickle "With teamwork?".png S1E11 Crusher bawls.png S1E11 Crusher "I LOST!".png S1E11 Pickle comforting Crusher.png S1E11 Crusher vows to win next time.png S1E11 Pickle watching Crusher brag.png The Mystery Bandit S1E12 Crusher and Pickle at the park.png S1E12 Crusher upset that he lost.png S1E12 Pickle "Don't cry, Crusher".png S1E12 Pickle cheering Crusher up.png S1E12 Pickle shows a toy truck.png S1E12 Close-up of toy truck.png S1E12 Crusher plays with Little Trucky.png S1E12 Crusher sends Little Trucky rolling.png S1E12 Little Trucky hits a fire hydrant.png S1E12 Pickle "Playing with your favorite toy did cheer you up".png S1E12 Crusher "You were right".png S1E12 Crusher cries.png S1E12 Blaze comes over to Crusher.png S1E12 Crusher "Someone took my favorite toy truck!".png S1E12 Pickle "What does it all mean?".png S1E12 Crusher and Pickle "Mystery bandit?!".png|"Mystery bandit?!" S1E12 Crusher and Pickle glancing nervously.png S1E12 Blaze "Once we find him".png S1E12 Blaze "Follow us!".png S1E12 Pickle cheering.png Gasquatch! Truck Rangers Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png Zeg and the Egg S1E16 Everyone watching the egg hatch.png S1E16 Egg hatches, baby truckodactyl revealed.png Runaway Rocket Cattle Drive Dragon Island Duel S1E19 Pickle jumping and cheering for Crusher.png S1E19 Pickle arrives with his tablet.png S1E19 Crusher excited to see Pickle's pictures.png S1E19 Crusher "Big whoop".png S1E19 Pickle "You're always cheating".png S1E19 Pickle "Blaze is always winning".png S1E19 Pickle wants Crusher to race without cheating.png S1E19 Ball bounces before Crusher and Pickle.png S1E19 Pickle tells Crusher about AJ.png S1E19 Pickle pointing somewhere.png S1E19 Pickle "Nothing's stopping that kid".png S1E19 Robot bugs file above Crusher and Pickle.png S1E19 Robot bugs shoot lasers.png S1E19 Pickle offers the laser bug a banana.png S1E19 Laser cutting Pickle's banana.png S1E19 Pickle looks at his cut banana.png S1E19 Crusher comes over laughing.png S1E19 The bugs will stop AJ.png S1E19 Laser bugs set off.png S1E19 Pickle "And then you're gonna be surprised".png S1E19 Pickle pointing out Blaze's arrival.png S1E19 Pickle cheering for Crusher.png S1E19 Pickle "Say cheese!".png S1E19 Pickle taking photo of Crusher.png Sneezing Cold S1E20 Pickle appears on AJ's video watch.png S1E20 Pickle explains the situation.png S1E20 Crusher to Pickle "Check it out".png S1E20 Crusher about to sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher stops his sneezing.png S1E20 Pickle says "Gesundheit".png S1E20 Call ends.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Pickle suggests racing fair.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E15 Pickle hit by the bubble blasters.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Pickle still waiting to be rescued.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 Pickle offers a banana and yogurt.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Pickle likes the bamboo burger.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E14 Pickle tries to find the "speed up" button.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E8 Pickle looking at his fingers.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Mary Had a Little Lamb.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries